


Turnaround

by mujakinamamade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujakinamamade/pseuds/mujakinamamade
Summary: Kenma’s future had turned around, all thanks to the mess of orange hair in front of him.





	Turnaround

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago for oneechan, since she couldn't find one she liked. It's very short, but I hope you enjoy it!

When Kenma used to think about the future, back when he was in middle school, he didn’t have a clear image. He knew Kuroo would most likely stick around. He would most likely still be playing videogames.

What he knew for certain, though, was that he wanted to minimize his anxiety as much as possible, even if that meant not leaving home ever. He would work from home.

So, when Kenma found himself as a twenty year old, jogging early in the morning, thinking about the game the following week, he was surprised.

How had he ended up like this?

Lifting his eyes from the road, they locked on the mess of orange hair in front of him.

“Kenma! Don’t fall behind!”

Ever since Shouyou had joined his college team―

Ever since Shouyou had enrolled in the same college as him―

Ever since he met Shouyou… Kenma had slowly started to imagine a different future for himself.

Kuroo did stick around― but so did many others, not only the Nekoma team. He did still play videogames, but not just on his own, but with Shouyou, and some rare times with other people.

He did minimize his anxiety, but not by locking himself inside his home.

With Shouyou’s help, little by little, he started to feel more comfortable with the world around him; the anxiety was still there, but not as strong as it had been before.

Kenma’s future had turned around, all thanks to the mess of orange hair in front of him.


End file.
